


Säikähdyksellä selvinnyt

by jessepirpana



Series: Rappio-AU // Ninjago [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Clubbing, Cocaine, Drinking, Drug Abuse, Hurt, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sex, Smoking, onesided cole/lloyd, overdoze, past trauma, side bruiseshipping, snus
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepirpana/pseuds/jessepirpana
Summary: English translation will be available once I have completely written out this fic and alternate universe.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Lloyd Garmadon
Series: Rappio-AU // Ninjago [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098620
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English translation will be available once I have completely written out this fic and alternate universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suosittelen lukemaan aikaisemman ficcini "Heillä ei ollut enää mitään kiirettä", jonka tapahtumat heijastuvat tähän tarinaan osittain. Ei välttämätöntä mutta suositeltavaa.

Valkoinen jauhe muovipussista pöydälle. Pankkikortilla ohuiksi viivoiksi. Jauhoa suoraan nenään. Huokaus. Toinen samanlainen heti perään. 

Lloyd oli kokenut kokaiinin käsittelijä. Hän tiesi riskit, hän osasi varoa. Lloyd hengitti syvään ja vajosi vasten penkin selkänojaa. Hän hymyili rauhallisen näköisenä.

“Ei vittu äijä on kova”, yksi Lloydin kavereista läpsäisi poikaa selkään. Lloyd nauroi. “Sit shotteja! Tänään vedetään ja kunnolla!” samainen kaveri uhosi kohottaen pöydällä olevan shottilasin. Lloyd virnisti kaverilleen ja tarttui itsekin väkeviin. Hänellä oli mietoja alla jo useampi mutta ilta ei lähtenyt käyntiin ilman kirkkaita. 

“Nautitaan tästä illasta, pidetään yllä vitun hyvä meininki!” Lloyd huusi ja nosti shottilasin ilmaan. “Pohjanmaan kautta, kippis!” hän lausui ja joi nesteen alas epäröimättä. Muutkin kippistivät ja nielivät juomansa. Lloyd otti heti perään toisen, kolmannenkin. 

“Hidasta Lloyd, tai kohta toi kaikki viina on vessanpöntössä”, hän kuuli naispuolisen kaverinsa kehotuksen mutta ei välittänyt siitä. Silloin kun juodaan, niin silloin juodaan. Lloydin viinapää ei ollut mikään kestävin, mutta hän halusi aina näyttää, kuinka nössöt juodaan pöydän alle. Yleensä illan lopussa Lloyd oli itse se, joka löytyi pöydän alta sammuneena omaan oksennukseensa. 

“Älä jaksa, hyvin mä kestän!” Lloyd huudahti uhmakkaasti ja kumosi neljännen shotin alas kurkustaan. Pöytäseurue näytti äärimmäisen epäuskoiselta. Shotit oli tarkoitettu jaettavaksi tasan seurueen kesken mutta Lloyd oli kerennyt jo juomaan muidenkin juomista. 

“Kerta sä oot niin kova juomaan, ni hae lisää viinaa”, yksi käski. Lloyd naurahti. 

“Saatte maksaa ne takasin”, Lloyd tuhahti mutta lähti suunnistamaan kohti baaritiskiä. Muut jäivät kiskomaan pöydässä olevia juomia. Lloyd tuijotti juomalistaa seinällä ja koetti valita seurueelleen kelpaavia juomia. Hän päätyi vodkapulloon, jonka he saisivat jakaa keskenään. Itselleen hän otti yhden lonkeron ja lasisen Smirnoff-pullon. Lloyd sai maksettua ostoksensa ja hän palasi suorinta tietä pöytään.

“Ootteks tyytyväisiä?” Lloyd mulkaisi kavereitaan ja laski pullot pöytään. “Tohon ei sitten kosketa”, Lloyd sanoi ja osoitti pöydälle jättämäänsä lonkeroa. Hän lähti kävelemään pois päin pöydästä.

“Mihin sä meet?” hänen kaverinsa huusi nuoren perään. Lloyd kääntyi ympäri ja levitti kätensä. 

“Tanssimaan!” hän huusi kavereilleen ja painui tanssilattialle. 

Lloyd pälyili ympärilleen ja tarkkaili parketilla liikkuvia ihmisiä. Toisessa kädessään hänellä oli avattu Smirnoff, josta hän välillä siemaili. Hän ei tykännyt tanssia yksin, vaan yleensä hänellä oli joku seuralainen, jota vasten Lloyd kiehnäsi. Hän nautti, kun hän sai viekoiteltua jonkun tanssimaan hänen kanssaan erittäin intiimisti. Tanssiminen oli päättynyt useamman kerran miesten vessaan haureuden harjoittamiseen. Kyllä seksi usein tanssimisen voitti, oikeastaan aina. 

Lloyd heilui musiikin tahtiin epämääräisesti. Viina ja kokaiini olivat alkaneet vaikuttaa. Hänen näkökenttänsä sumeni vähän väliä. Hän tunsi basson lyönnit kehossaan ja tiesi siitä olevansa vielä hengissä. Lloyd ei ollut mikään erityisen hyvä tanssimaan mutta hän nautti musiikista ja sen tuomasta energiasta. Tiiviin ihmisjoukon keskellä heiluminen ja mukana laulaminen saivat hänet kuulumaan joukkoon. Hän eläytyi, kuin olisi ollut päähenkilö elokuvassa. Lloydin epämääräiset liikkeet olivat kiinnittäneet tanssilattialla erään miehen huomion. Lloyd oli pistänyt merkille, kuinka mies katsoi häntä vaivihkaa. Hän tiesi tasan, mitä miehellä oli mielessä, koska Lloyd mietti täysin samaa asiaa. Hän vain tarvitsi siihen sopivan kumppanin ja nyt hän taisi olla iskenyt silmänsä yhteen potentiaaliseen ehdokkaaseen. Lloyd lähti kävelemään kohti miestä ja yllättävästi mies tuli häntä vastaan. Mies oli Lloydia hieman pidempi mutta se ei nuorukaista paljoa haitannut. Lloyd tunsi painautui miestä vasten, kun he olivat tarpeeksi lähellä toisiaan. Mies katsoi Lloydia silmiin ja hymyili. Lloyd päätti nojautua miehen korvan juureen kuiskatakseen, mitä tuolla oli mielessään. 

“Me taidetaan päätyä samaan osoitteeseen?” Lloyd kiusoitteli miestä matalasti kuiskaten. Lloyd katsoi miestä merkitsevästi silmiin samalla purren huultaan. Hän joutui henkäisemään, kun mies kosketti hänen selkäänsä.

“Taitaa vähän näyttää siltä…” mies mutisi ja suuteli Lloydia. Nuorempi painoi itsensä aivan kiinni toisen kehoon ja äännähti hyväksyvästi. 

Pöytäseurue katseli tanssilattian suuntaan ja naureskelivat Lloydin nuoleskelulle.

“No, siinä ei taas mennyt kauan.” yksi heistä huomautti. 

“Juu, ei mennyt…” toinen komppasi. “Lloyd tuntuu saavan täältä aina panokaverin sormia napsauttamalla. Tai sitten hän on vaan niin saatanan helppo, että antaa kenen tahansa päästä hänen housuihinsa.”

“Veikkaan jälkimmäistä. Kyllä Lloydilla on standardit mutta humalassa ne on helvetin alhaalla”, kolmas sanoi ja tyhjensi loput omasta juomastaan. “Meidän on kai sama juoda toi lonkku pois, en usko et Lloyd enää tulee takaisin tuolta.” Muut nyökkäsivät ja yksi heistä avasi päättäväisesti lonkeropullon. 

“Kiertoon vaan”, nainen kehotti ja otti ensimmäisen ryypyn. He jäivät tuijottamaan Lloydia, joka oli keskellä lattiaa kieli toisen kurkussa. 

Lloyd siveli miehen selkää samalla kun hankasi itseään toisen etumusta vasten. Lloyd ei olisi jaksanut odottaa, että hän pääsisi riisumaan tuon miehen pois vaatteistaan ja painamaan tätä. Mies läimäisi Lloydia takamukselle ja nuorempi voihkaisi pienesti. Lloyd irtaantui suudelmasta ja nyökkäsi kohti vessoja. Mies ymmärsi vihjeen, eikä pojan tarvinnut selittää aikeitaan sen tarkemmin.

“Mennään, käydään vaan mun pöydän kautta, vien tän pois”, Lloyd kuiskasi ja näytti tyhjää Smirnoff-pulloa. Mies nyökkäsi ja lähti seuraamaan Lloydia. Pöytäseurue virnuili nuorukaiselle, jolla oli jälleen kerran uusi seuralainen. Lloyd laski pullon kädestään ja iski silmää kavereilleen, jotka pudistivat päitään epäuskoisina. 

“Meneeks sul pitkään?” nainen kysyi. Lloyd naurahti ja kohautti olkiaan.

“Saa nähdä… Riippuu siitä mitä me keksitään…” Lloyd käännähti ympäri suutelemaan hänen takanaan olevaa miestä. “Tuu..”, hän kuiskasi, kun he lähtivät kävelemään kohti vessoja.

Lloyd seurasi miestä pimeään, sinisillä ledivaloilla valaistuun vessakoppiin. Ennen kuin hän kerkesi sitä itse tajuta, oli hänet jo rysäytetty seinää vasten. Lloyd voihkaisi ja tuijotti miestä silmiin. Mies tuli ihan lähelle ja vaistomaisesti Lloyd suuteli tätä. Hän tunsi miehen etsivän Lloydin housujen vyötä sekä sen solkea. Lloyd ei keskittynyt muuhun kuin suutelemiseen, kielen tunkemiseen toisen suuhun. Mies sai avattua pojan housut ja omansa.

“Käänny”, mies murahti ja Lloyd teki työtä käskettyä. Hän painoi kasvonsa vasten kylmää, laatoitettua seinää ja huokaisi. Mies laski heidän molempien housut, sylkäisi elimeensä, jonka jälkeen mies työnsi itsensä pojan sisään vähät välittämättä suojauksesta tai taudeista. Tai edes kunnollisesta liukastuksesta. Lloyd ei tuntenut kipua, sillä viina ja huumeet olivat puuduttaneet hänet aivan täysin. Hän vain halusi nauttia hetkestä välittämättä siitä, miltä hänestä aamulla tuntuisi. Lloyd voihki äänekkäästi, sillä klubilta kuuluva basso peitti hänen äänensä suurilta osin. Hän tiesi myös, että vessoissa tehtäisiin syntiä joka tapauksessa, joten häntä ei edes hävettänyt pitää kovaa meteliä. Lloyd oli tehnyt tämän lukuisia kertoja aiemminkin tässä nimenomaisessa vessassa, kymmenien miesten ja muutamien naisten kanssa. Hän rakasti sitä tunnetta, kun itsensä pystyi jättämään aivan kokonaan toisen armoille ja käytettäväksi. Hän ei kyennyt normaaliin suhteeseen, joten täytti sielunsa tyhjyyttä viinalla, huumeilla ja irtoseksillä. Hän nautti siitä, vaikka hän oli turtunut jo niin pahasti, ettei mikään tuntunut enää riittävän.

Mies kohteli häntä rajusti, työntyi niin voimalla että se tuntui halkaisevan Lloydin kehon. Lloyd tiesi monien tällä klubilla pyörivien miesten pitävän hänestä ja hänen helppoudesta. Eniten hänessä kuitenkin varmasti viehätti naismainen ja hoikka rakenne sekä pitkähköt vaaleat hiukset. Periaatteessa Lloyd antoi itsensä tulla jatkuvasti hyväksikäytetyksi, sillä häntä ei yksinkertaisesti kiinnostanut oma elämänsä. Hän eli vain adrenaliinipiikistä toiseen ja päihteestä seuraavaan. Hän oli varmasti kokeillut kaikkia baarin drinkkejä, kaikkia huumeita ja seksiasentoja. Lloyd etsi iloa ja merkitystä elämäänsä todella vääristä paikoista ja hän ymmärsi sen alitajunnassaan. Hän ei vain välittänyt. 

Lloyd tunsi, kuinka mies tuli hänen sisälleen. Akti oli ohi yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli alkanutkin, eikä Lloyd ollut saanut tästä kunnollista tyydytystä. Hän nojasi edelleen vasten kylmää kaakeliseinää ja kuuli miehen vetävän housunsa jalkaan ja poistuvan paikalta. Ovi paukahti hänen perässään kiinni. Lloyd koetti tasata hengitystään ja samalla pidätellä itkua. Miksi hän tekee tämän itselleen? Lloyd otti palan paperia ja siisti itsensä miehen jäljiltä. Hän nosti housunsa, jonka jälkeen hän vajosi istualleen seinän viereen. Lloyd piteli päätään käsissään täristen voimakkaasti. Paniikki. Häpeä. Syyllisyys. Ahdistus. 

Sydän löi, eikä hän tuntenut saavansa henkeä. Kyyneleet valuivat hänen silmistään ja hän nyyhkytti peloissaan. Itkusta ei ollut tulla loppua. Tähän tämä yleensä päätyi, hän itkemässä jossakin klubin vessassa tai muussa syrjäisessä tilassa. Lloyd ei osannut käsitellä tunteitaan millään tasolla ja koetti aina työntää ne sivuun. Laskujen aikana tunteet saivat hänestä vallan ja lopputulos oli paha. 

_Oot paskaa, kukaan ei rakasta sua, ne vihaa sua. Miks oot olemassa? Sun elämältä puuttuu suunta, mitä sä edes saat tästä irti?_ Sanat kaikuivat pakonomaisesti hänen päässään eikä Lloyd päässyt niistä eroon. Hän nyyhkytti yhä ja puristi kädessään paperipalloa. Hän kuuli jonkun koputtavan vessan oveen. Useamman kerran.

“Onks kaikki hyvin siellä?” Joku tiedusteli. Lloyd koetti saada vedettyä henkeä ja pyyhittyä kyyneleensä. Hän nousi lattialta ja katsoi itseään peiliin. Alkoholista, huumeista ja itkusta punoittavat silmät tuijottivat häntä takaisin. Hän tajusi näyttävänsä aivan narkkarilta. Vaaleat hiukset olivat sotkussa, vaatteina mustat farkut, tennarit ja farkkuliivi, jonka alla oli hänen vihreä hupparinsa. Lloyd otti uuden paperin, pyyhki sillä kasvonsa ja niisti nenänsä. Hän kuuli uuden koputuksen ovelta. 

“Joo, odota!” Lloyd kivahti ja oven takana seisova henkilö tuhahti. Poika avasi vesihanan ja laski vettä käsilleen, jotka hän painoi kasvoilleen. Kylmä vesi rauhoitti häntä. Hän huokaisi sammuttaessaan vesihanan. Lloyd kuivasi vielä kasvonsa ja lähti pois vessasta. 

“Se on vapaa”, Lloyd sanoi oveen koputtaneelle henkilölle. “Mä lähen tupakalle.” Lloyd vihasi polttamista yli kaiken mutta se tuntui olevan pienin paha sen jälkeen, kun hän oli koko illan sekakäyttänyt kaikkia mahdollisia aineita. Lloyd kulki edestakaisin horjuen läpi musiikin ja puheen täytteisen yökerhon kohti omaa pöytäänsä, jossa hän istui seuralaistensa kanssa. 

“Voiko joku lainata sytkän ja röökin?” Lloyd kysyi, tai pikemmin hän joutui puoliksi huutamaan. Yksi hänen naispuolisista kavereistaan kaivoi taskujaan ja antoi sieltä savukkeen ja sytkärin. 

“Missä vitussa sä oot ollu? Lähitsä sen jätkän mukaan mikä täs oli?” Eräs pöytäseurueen jäsenistä tenttasi. Lloyd pyöräytti silmiään ja nappasi tupakkavälineet toisen kaverinsa kädestä ja survoi ne omaan taskuunsa. Hän havaitsi pöydällä juomattoman shotin, joten luonnollisesti poika vetäisi sen huiviinsa alta aikayksikön. 

“Hei se oli mun!” Nurkasta kuului epätoivoinen huudahdus. Ilmeisesti hän oli puolivahingossa vienyt jonkun toisen juoman. Lloyd irvisti ja pudisti päätään. Hän kolautti shottilasin takaisin pöydälle ja lähti mitään sanomatta ulos. Kukaan ei lähtenyt hänen peräänsä, joten hän sai olla rauhassa ulkona. Tuskin ketään edes niin paljoa kiinnosti hänen menemisensä ja tekemisensä.

Lloyd horjui ulos hämärästä yökerhosta kylmään ulkoilmaan. Pihalla seisoi huojuvia ja tupakkaa polttavia nuoria, jotka nauroivat kovaan ääneen. Lloyd etsi itselleen rauhallisen nurkkauksen, jossa voisi polttaa rauhassa. Hän kaivoi tupakan ja sytkärin taskustaan. Lloyd sytytti tupakan tärisevin käsin ja laittoi sen suuhunsa. Hän imaisi savua suuhunsa vain yskäistäkseen sen heti ulos.

“Hyi saatana”, hän mutisi itselleen, yskien samalla. Kai tämä piti saada poltettua edes jollakin tavalla. Lloyd pälyili ympärilleen ja yritti pysyä jollain tavalla pystyssä. Seinään nojaaminen auttoi hieman mutta silti hän huojui koko ajan. Oksetti ja pyörrytti. Lloyd koetti pitää silmiään auki mutta häntä väsytti. Paljon. Lloyd seurasi pihan liikettä aina välillä savuja vetäen. Hänen silmiinsä osui tummanpuhuva hahmo, joka lähestyi häntä. Hahmo oli pitkä, todennäköisesti mies, joka näytti äärimmäisen pettyneeltä seinän vieressä huojuvaan nuoreen. Lloyd nosti katseensa ja siristi silmiään. 

“Cole!” Lloyd riemastui tunnistaessaan miehen ystäväkseen. “Mikä meno? Ota tää, mä en haluu sitä enää.” Pojan puheesta tuskin otti kukaan selvää mutta Cole ymmärsi tämän tarjoavan tupakan jämiä hänelle. Lloyd horjahti tätä kohti ja koetti kaapata huomattavasti häntä pidemmän jättiläisen halaukseen. Cole joutui ottamaan hoippuvan pojan vastaan, kun tämä käytännössä kaatui häntä kohti. Hän nappasi tupakan toisen kädestä ja laittoi sen omaan suuhunsa.

“Uhh, no niin. Koeta pysyy jaloillas.” Cole katsoi Lloydia ja yritti auttaa tätä pystyyn. Nuorukainen joutui kallistamaan päätään reilusti taakse, ennen kuin kykeni vastaamaan katsekontaktiin. Lloyd nauroi. “Me lähdetään kotiin.”

"Eipäs käy. Mä meen vielä sisälle", Lloydin puhe oli epäselvää mongerrusta. Hän päästi irti Colesta mutta vanhempi ei päästänyt irti hänestä.

"Ei onnistu, sä oot jo siinä kunnossa et me mennään kotiin", Cole tiuskaisi ja puristi nuorukaisen käsivartta vaativasti. Lloyd pyöräytti silmiään ja koetti vängätä otetta vastaan kaikin voimin, tuloksetta. Hän huokaisi dramaattisesti ja käyttäytyi muutenkin kuin pikkulapsi, joka ei saanut tahtoaan läpi karkkikaupassa. Lloyd pudisti päätään ja riuhtoi itseään vapauteen mutta Colen ote ei hellittänyt. Lopulta hän joutui taipumaan toisen tahtoon. Lloyd käveli vihaisen näköisenä kohti Colen autoa, avasi oven ja istuutui etupenkille. Cole seurasi perässä. Hän poltti Lloydin antaman savukkeen auton ulkopuolella ennen kuin hän avasi oven ja asettui uskollisen Mersunsa sisään kuljettajan paikalle. 

“Vittuako sä täällä teet?” Lloyd tiuskaisi katsomatta kuskiaan. Hän nojasi päätään sivuikkunaan ja käpertyi penkille sikiöksi.

“Mulle tuli sun vahtivuoro tällä kertaa. Eikä sulla ole ketään muuta hakijaa, etkä oo siinä kunnossa, että voisit edes ajaa!” Cole tuohtui nuorelle. Häntä raivostutti Lloydin käytös niin suunnattomasti. Lloyd tuhahti vihaisesti ja keskittyi katsomaan ikkunasta ulos. “Eikä sulla sitä paitsi olisi korttia, jos olisit selvinpäin, herra “mennään inssiin kännissä”.” Cole piikitteli, vaikka hän hyvin tiesi kommentin osuvan arkaan paikkaan. Lloyd ei vastannut, parempi niin. 

Cole työnsi avaimen virtalukkoon ja käynnisti auton täydellisen hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Hän otti puhelimensa housujensa taskusta ja valitsi soittolistastaan musiikkia. Cole ei halunnut mitään kovin äänekästä musiikkia ajomatkalle, joten hän päätyi chilliin rockiin.

“Vyö kiinni”, Cole joutui komentamaan Lloydia, joka istui penkillään mykkänä. Vastentahtoisesti murjottava nuorukainen laittoi turvavyön paikoilleen ja painui takaisin ikkunaa vasten. Cole lähti peruuttamaan autoa pois pihalta. Hän ei yleensä peruuttanut peileistä, vaan kääntyi kokonaan katsomaan ulos takaikkunasta, oikea käsi etupenkkien välissä. Niin hän oli oppinut peruuttamaan ja niin hän myös sen teki. Cole sai auton käännetyksi ja lähti ajamaan takaisin kohti luostaria.

* * *

Musiikki täytti hiljaisen auton. Lloyd nuokkui etupenkillä, edelleen ikkunaan nojaten. Cole rummutti sormillaan rattia musiikin tahtiin. Kaksikko ei ollut puhunut mitään koko ajomatkan aikana, sillä se tuntui vain turhalta. Lloyd oli aikuinen, eikä hänen tarvinnut selittää tekemisiään Colelle millään tavalla. Cole huokaisi ja ajoi autonsa parkkiin. He olivat perillä. Cole sammutti auton ja he molemmat nousivat autosta ulos. Cole kiersi auton toiselle puolelle tukemaan huojuvaa Lloydia, joka koetti pitää itseään pystyssä. Cole tiesi jo valmiiksi, että portaiden ylös käveleminen olisi enemmänkin kuin työn ja tuskan takana mutta heidän oli vain pakko selvitä takaisin luostariin. 

“Jaksatko?” Cole kysyi pahoinvoivan oloiselta Lloydilta. Poika oli mitä ilmeisemmin laskuhumalassa ja kohta tuo varmaan sammuisi. “Ei oo pitkä matka enää”, Cole rohkaisi autoon nojaavaa nuorukaista.

“Mmm-hmm…” Lloyd mumisi ja tarttui kiinni vanhemmasta miehestä. Cole mietti hetken, miten pojan saisi turvallisimmin ylös rappusia. 

“Sä et varmaan pysty kävelemään noita ylös, joten tuu reppuselkään”, vanhempi ehdotti. Lloydin silmissä välähti pieni innostus kun hän nyökäytti päätään. Cole kumartui alemmas, jotta Lloyd pääsi hyppäämään hänen selkäänsä. Pojan koordinaatio oli olematon, joten selkään pääsemisessä kesti hetki. Lopulta Cole sai pojan reppuselkään ja hän lähti kävelemään portaita ylös. Ainakin samalla hoituisi viikon porrastreeni ylimääräisillä painoilla. Lloyd nojasi päätään Colen niskaan ja hengitti miehen tuoksua. Olo oli levollinen. Tähän hän voisi nukahtaa hetkeksi. Ei, ei saa nukkua, muuten sammut. Lloyd koetti pitää itsensä tajuissaan, vaikka se oli yllättävän hankalaa. 

Cole sai kiivettyä portaat ylös ja hän laski pojan selästään alas. Lloyd horjahti pahaenteisesti ja oli vähällä kaatua rappusiin mutta onneksi Cole kerkesi napata pojasta kiinni.

“Nojaa siihen seinään”, Cole käski ja Lloyd totteli. Cole avasi luostarin portit, joista he molemmat livahtivat sisään vähin äänin.

“Onks sul heittää röökiä?” Lloyd tiedusteli Colelta. Vanhempi pudisti päätään.

“Denssiä on, haluutko?” Cole kysyi ja kaivoi taskustaan valkean kiekon mallisen muovirasian ojentaen sitä Lloydille. Hän tiesi, että poika voi jo valmiiksi pahoin ja yksikin päihde lisää saattoi meinata matkaa sairaalaan mutta hän tarjosi nuuskaa siitä huolimatta. Colea säälitti katsoa elämänsä hukkaan heittänyttä Lloydia, joka tukeutui luostarin sisäpihan seinään, kun ei enää muuten pysynyt pystyssä. Kyllä hän ymmärsi, että pojalla oli traumaa toisensa perään mutta ei se tarkoittanut, että elämä vedetään vessasta alas. Lloyd katsoi Colea silmäkulmiensa alta ja nappasi kiekon käsiinsä. Hän kaivoi rasiasta pussin ja työnsi sen huuleensa. Cole hämmästeli pojan taitavuutta käsitellä kyseistä päihdettä ja päästi epäuskoisen naurahduksen. 

“Ei oo vissiin eka kerta?” Cole tiedusteli.

“Ei, eikä oo viimeinen”, poika sammalsi ja joutui kyykistymään maahan vatsaansa pidellen. 

“Mitä kaikkee sä oot vetäny?” Cole kysyi. Hän joutui kävelemään lähemmäs maassa kyyhöttävää poikaa. Cole alkoi huolestua toden teolla. Poika näytti siltä, että oksentaisi minä hetkenä hyvänsä.

“Kokaa, viinaa, tupakkaa myös…” Lloyd mutisi epäselvästi, Cole polvistui pojan viereen ja laski kätensä tämän selän päälle. Hän silitti poikaa rauhallisesti. Lloyd piti kättään suunsa edessä.

“Huono olo?” Cole huolehti, sillä näki tuskan pojan väsyneistä sekä lasittuneista silmistä

“Ihan vitun…” Lloyd yökkäsi ja oksensi kivetykselle. Cole joutui perääntymään hetkellisesti, sillä ei halunnut epäilyttävän näköistä nestettä päälleen. Hän toimi kuitenkin kylmän rauhallisesti ja sitoi pojan hiukset ranteessaan olevalla hiuslenkillä. Jotain hyötyä siitäkin oli, että Colella oli myös pidemmät hiukset. Lloyd oli polvillaan maassa ja oksensi siinä kiitettävän ajan. Colea kuvotti, vaikka hänen oma vatsansa oli yllättävänkin lujaa tekoa. Hän kaivoi taskustaan paperin palan, jolla pyyhki raskaasti hengittävän nuorukaisen suupielet.

“Pääsetkö ylös? Sut on saatava nukkumaan. Ja ota se nuuska pois huulesta. Sä et tarvii enää yhtään mitään tälle iltaa, etkä kyllä huomennakaan.” Cole valisti. Hän ei halunnut olla isällinen hahmo Lloydille mutta hänen oli jotenkin vain pakko olla. Kaikki muut olivat häntä vuoden tai pari nuorempia, Lloyd oli viisi vuotta nuorempi. Ei Colenkaan nuoruus mistään helpoimmasta päästä ollut, mutta hän ei siitä huolimatta ollut heittänyt sitä menemään. Cole alkoi polttaa 15-vuotiaana, ensimmäiset kännit 16 vuoden paikkeilla. Siitä lähtien hän onkin juonut ja polttanut enemmän tai vähemmän mutta hän ei silti ole joutunut yhtä pahaan jamaan kuin Lloyd. 

“Ei,” poika vaikersi kun Cole nosti hänet maasta kainaloonsa. “Mä-h, en haluu…” Lloyd koetti sopertaa viimeisillä voimillaan. Cole tiesi, että Lloyd ei halunnut mutta joskus tuon vahingollisen käytöksen oli loputtava. Poika oli aivan totaalisen simahtamispisteessä. 

“Mä tiedän. Nyt on vaan pakko”, Cole sanoi ja koetti saada poikaa kävelemään tuettuna. Hän piti Lloydista kiinni kainalon alta ja yritti pitää häntä mahdollisimman suorassa. Asiaa helpotti huomattavasti se, että Cole oli poikaa kymmeniä senttejä pidempi sekä huomattavasti vahvempi. Lloyd oli ruumiinrakenteeltaan todella hintelä, vaikka tuolla lihaksia olikin jonkin verran. 

“Päästä irti, mä kävelen ite”, Lloyd tempoi Colen tiukkaa otetta vastaan. Hän pääsi juuri ja juuri lipeämään otteesta, jonka jälkeen poika yritti ottaa epätoivoisesti askeleita eteenpäin vain huojuen paikallaan. Hän oli kaatua taaksepäin mutta onneksi Cole kerkesi napata hänestä kiinni ennen kuin Lloyd olisi päätynyt makaamaan kiviselle sisäpihalle. 

“Et sä apua kaipais?” Kai kysyi ulko-ovelta tupakka huulillaan. Hän oli ilmeisesti herännyt heidän kahden metelöintiin ulkona ja päättänyt ilmaantua savukkeelle. Kai seisoi katoksen puiseen tukitolppaan nojaten, pelkät bokserit ja punainen t-paita päällään.

“Älä vaan seiso siellä, vaan tule kantamaan”, Cole puhahti vihaisesti. Häntä ärsytti suunnattomasti häntä hieman nuoremman miehen rento ja silminnähden huvittunut asenne tilannetta kohtaan. Kailla ei ollut mitään oikeutta nauraa asialle, sillä Cole oli kerran jos toisenkin saanut raahata kyseistä miehenpuolikasta samoista ulko-ovista sisälle ja omaan sänkyynsä. Kai kohautti olkiaan, tumppasi savukkeensa ja harppoi nopeasti pihan poikki kaksikon luokse. Lloyd oli käytännössä jo sammunut, eikä hän pystynyt keskustelemaan enää mistään. Hän äänteli vain kevyesti, kun Cole korjasi hänen asentoaan käsivarrellaan.

“Miten se on tossa kunnossa?” Kai kysyi hiljaa, samalla tarttuen kiinni pojasta. Yhdessä he saivat kuljetettua heidän välissä roikkuvan Lloydin takaisin luostariin. He koettivat olla mahdollisimman hiljaa talon käytävillä, sillä he eivät halunneet herättää muita. 

“Viinaa ja huumeita. Paljon tällä kertaa”, Cole pudisti päätään pettyneenä. He pääsivät Lloydin makuuhuoneen ovelle, jonka he liu’uttivat auki. Kai ja Cole laskivat pojan sängylleen makaamaan ja alkoivat riisua tätä. Lloydin päälle ei jätetty muuta kuin hänen alusvaatteensa. 

“Ei selälleen, mahalleen”, Kai kuiskasi, kun Lloydilta oli saatu ylimääräiset vaatteet pois. “Se tukehtuu oksennukseensa muuten.”

“Yritetään kääntää se”, Cole sanoi ja kaksikko kävi tuumasta toimeen. Työlästähän se oli, mutta Lloydin vatsalleen kääntäminen on huomattavasti helpompaa, kuin ruumiin hävittäminen. Lopulta he olivat valmiita jo sikeästi nukkuvan pojan kanssa. Kai käveli vielä sulkemassa sälekaihtimet ja vetämässä pimennysverhon ikkunan eteen. Hän katsoi Colea, joka huokaisi syvään. Hän nyökkäsi ovea kohti, josta he hetkeä myöhemmin poistuivat. Kai nojasi Lloydin huoneen oven pieleen ja laittoi kädet puuskaan. Cole sulki huoneen oven ja katsoi Kaita epätoivoisen näköisenä. 

“Tän on pakko loppua. Tästä ei tule enää mitään”, Kai sanoi turhautuneisuutta äänessään. “Se tapattaa ittensä vielä tällä menolla.”

“Me ei voida sille mitään. Me ei pystytä tekemään mitään”, Cole tuhahti. Kai katsoi kaveriaan silmät hämmästyksestä pyöreinä.

“Miten niin ei voida?” Hän sihahti vihaisesti. “Aina on joku keino. Ei me helvetti voida antaa sen vetää yliannostusta ja odottaa sitä päivää kun se kuolee siihen!” Kai korotti ääntään lievästi mutta silti varoi herättämästä muita. 

“Ei tietenkään. Mutta Lloyd on täysi-ikäinen ja vastuussa omista tekemisistään. Häntä ei voi pakottaa hoitoon vasten tahtoaan. Sen mä tiedän varmaksi, että sen elimistö ei kestä tätä enää kauaa”, Cole kuiskasi kyyneleet silmissään. “Lloyd on tärkeä meille kaikille, mä en halua että se kuolee liian nuorena.” Kai otti askeleen lähemmäs ja veti Colen halaukseen. 

“Jos se ei ite halua päästä eroon noista aineista, niin me ei voida pakottaa sitä siihen. Lloydin pitää tajuta se itse.” Kai koetti lohduttaa Colea, mutta tuntui että hän vain pahensi tilannetta entisestään. Cole purskahti lohduttomaan itkuun ja vajosi polvilleen maahan. Kai rutisti miestä yhtä tiukemmin. 

“Mä tiedän, Cole, mä tiedän.” Itku ei ollut enää Kaillakaan kaukana. 

“Oon menettänyt yhden ihmisen aikasemmin samalle asialle, enkä halua että Lloydille käy samoin. Mä en halua, että Lloyd heittää elämänsä roskiin”, Cole nyyhkytti vasten Kain olkapäätä. 

“Sun pitää vaan hyväksyä se, että kaikkia ei voi pelastaa. Ihmiset tekevät omat valintansa, joista jotkut ovat typeriä”, Kai mutisi. “Sä haluat Lloydille hyvän elämän samalla tavalla kuin me muutkin. Me välitetään siitä yhtä lailla, mutta sun ei tarvii kantaa kaikkia sen ongelmia omilla harteillas, vaikka vanhin ootkin.” Cole nyökytti päätään ja niiskaisi. Kai rutisti miestä itseään vasten tiukemmin. 

“Kiitos, Kai…” Cole mutisi. “Oot oikeessa, ettei mun pidä kantaa Lloydin ongelmia ominani, mutta kun häntä ei itseään kiinnosta. Jonkun täytyy huolehtia siitä, jos hän on kerta itse kykenemätön siihen”. Kai päästi Colen irti halauksesta.

“Tiedän sen. Mutta joskus sun on vaan annettava hänen tehdä mitä hän haluaa”, Kai vakuutti hänelle. Colen huulille ilmestyi hymyntapainen. 

“Haluatko sä jäädä tänne vahtimaan Lloydia?” Cole kysyi pyyhkäistessään silmiään kuivaksi. Lloydia ei saanut jättää yksin, varsinkin kun hänen tilansa ei ollut mikään paras.

“Joo. Mä jään tänne, mee sä vaan nukkumaan”, Kai hymyili.

“Okei, kiitos. Hyvää yötä, Kai”, Cole sanoi ja lähti suunnistamaan kohti omaa huonettaan.

“Ei mitään, nuku hyvin”, mies vastasi kuiskaten ennen kuin hän palasi takaisin pojan huoneeseen.


	2. Chapter 2

Lloyd makasi vessan lattialla kyyneleet silmissään. Siellä hän oli viettänyt oikeastaan suuren osan aamuyöstä välillä oksentaen ja välillä itkien. Kai oli istunut hänen vieressään uskollisesti koko ajan ja tuonut nuoremmalle vettä, aina kun tämä oli sitä pyytänyt. Lloyd oli aivan totaalisen loppu oksentamiseen ja hän tärisi pelosta ja kylmästä. Hänellä oli kyllä viltti päällään, mutta silti häntä värisytti. Hän oli herännyt ensimmäisen kerran neljän jälkeen Kain vierestä sängystä, josta hän oli koettanut hoippua vessaan omin avuin. Lloydin jalat eivät olleet kantaneet kovinkaan pitkään, joten hän oli vain kaatunut huoneensa lattialle herättäen Kain. Kai ei onneksi ollut nukkunut kovinkaan sikeästi, joten hän oli havahtunut suureen tömäykseen nopeasti. Kai oli ollut heti tilanteen tasalla ja auttanut nuoren miehen jaloilleen ja kohti vessaa. Lloyd oli vaikertanut ja pitänyt kättään suun edessä. Kai oli melkein repäistä vessan oven sijoiltaan avatessaan sitä Lloydille. Nuorukainen oli tipahtanut polvilleen laattalattialle, läimäissyt pöntön kannen ylös ja oksentanut. Oksentelu oli jatkunut enemmän tai vähemmän viimeisen neljän tunnin ajan.

Cole nousi kahdeksan jälkeen sängystään, äärimmäisen väsyneenä yön tapahtumien johdosta. Hänen päätään särki huonosti nukutun yön takia. Cole kuuli vessasta oksentamisen ääniä ja katkonaista nyyhkytystä. Hän arvasi, että äänen aiheuttaja oli Lloyd, joten hän päätti käydä tarkistamassa tilanteen heti. Cole veti ensiksi t-paidan itsensä suojaksi, jonka jälkeen hän marssi suoraan käytävää pitkin vessan ovelle. Hän huomasi siellä Kain, joka piti Lloydin hiuksia takana, ettei tuo sotkisi niitä oksennukseen. Kai silitti rauhoittavasti nyyhkivän pojan selkää, kun tuo kakoi henkihieverissä nesteitä ulos. 

“Huomenta”, Cole sanoi hiuksiaan haroen. Hän seisoi oviaukossa ja katseli kaksikon kärsiviä ilmeitä. Lloyd otti palan paperia ja pyyhki sillä suupielensä. Hän lysähti istumaan Kain syliin. Kai nojasi vasten lavuaarin alakaappia. Lloyd painoi takaraivonsa Kain rintakehää vasten ja Kai silitti nuoremman likaisia hiuksia. Lloyd hengitteli raskaasti ja koetti pitää silmiään auki.

“Huomenta”, Kai vastasi vaimeasti, vilkaisten sivusilmällä Colea. Cole kyykistyi lattianrajaan, jotta hän saisi helpommin pidettyä katsekontaktin miehissä. Lloyd käpertyi paremmin Kain syliin ja nyyhkäisi hieman. Cole näki tuskan nuoremman katseessa. 

“Vissiin ollut rankka yö?” Cole kysyi enemmän Kailta, kuin Lloydilta, sillä hän tiesi jo sen, kuinka tähän tilanteeseen ylipäätään oltiin päädytty. Kai nyökkäsi ja huokaisi. Hän vilkaisi rannekelloaan.

“Nelisen tuntia tätä on jatkunut. Ei sieltä muuta enää tule kuin pelkkää sylkeä, mutta vointi on heikko. Meillä molemmilla”, Kai vastasi ja katsoi kalpeaa poikaa sylissään. Lloyd tunsi itsensä taas huonovointiseksi ja hän nousi oksentamaan uudelleen. Hän äännähti tuskaisesti. Cole katsoi pöntön reunalla nuokkuvaa poikaa. Häntä melkein säälitti mutta samalla hän ei kokenut minkäänlaista syyllisyyttä Lloydin tilasta. Lloyd oli ollut se, joka itsensä oli tuohon kuntoon hommannut, joten hänen piti kärsiä myös seuraukset. Colesta tuntui vain pahalta katsoa nuoremman tuskaa vierestä, sillä hän ei voinut auttaa Lloydia mitenkään. 

“Mä en jaksa enää”, Lloyd parkaisi ja vetäisi vessan. Poika vajosi lattialle ja alkoi itkeä lohduttomasti. “Mä en jaksa, mä en jaksa, mä en halua!” Lloyd nyyhkytti. Kain oli pakko vetää nuorempi takaisin syliinsä ja hyssytellä tuota. Cole katsoi Kaita, jonka silmistä paistoi avuttomuus sekä pelko. Lloyd oli kuin pieni lapsi, vailla turvaa ja huolenpitoa. Hänen eteensä oli aina yritetty tehdä kaikki mutta tällaisessa heikossa tilanteessa Lloydin lapsuuden traumat paistoivat läpi. Poika oli oikeasti äärimmäisen ahdistunut, avuton ja sisältä rikki. Hänen ainoat tapansa käsitellä omia ongelmiaan olivat päihteiden käyttäminen. Cole nielaisi ja asettui itsekin istumaan lattialle. Hän nosti lattialla pyörineen viltin pojan harteille ja sipaisi nuoremman hiuksia.

“Mitä jos sä Kai menisit syömään? Mä voin jäädä vahtimaan Lloydia”, Cole ilmoitti ja suorastaan vaati Kaita poistumaan vessasta. Kai huokaisi ja nousi lattialta. Pieni tauko oksennuksen hajusta oli oikeastaan paikallaan.

“Joo, okei… Kiitti Cole”, hän tokaisi ja käveli pois kohti keittiötä. Cole jäi kaksin itkuisen nuoren miehen kanssa, jonka hän nosti syliinsä. Cole silitti toisen hiuksia ja koetti toimia mahdollisimman rauhallisesti. Hän ei tiennyt mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa lohduttaakseen Lloydia. Nuorempi pyyhkäisi räkää nenästään käsivarteensa, ja nojautui vasten Colea. Vanhempi huokaisi ja suukotti kevyesti toisen päälakea. 

“Kuule, Lloyd”, Cole aloitti hiljaa. “Mä sanon tän ihan suoraan, koska en osaa kaunistella asioita. Sun pitää lopettaa dokaaminen ja huumeiden käyttö”, Cole sanoi painokkaasti nuoremmalle, joka oli lakannut itkemästä. Lloyd käännähti hänen sylissään hieman, jotta pystyi katsomaan Colea. Poika näytti kerrassaan surkealta.

“Tiedän”, Lloyd nyyhkäisi ja laski katseensa lattiaan. “Se ei vaan oo niin yksinkertaista”, hän väitti vastaan. Colen teki mieli korottaa ääntään pojalle mutta se ei olisi auttanut tilannetta mitenkään. Hän vain tyytyi huokaisemaan turhautuneesti ja pyöräyttämään silmiään.

“Eihän se ole. Mäkin olen yrittänyt lopettaa polttamisen monesti. Mutta sun kannattaa koettaa aloittaa ihan pienestä, koska vähentäminenkin helpottaa sun oloa”, Cole koetti saada Lloydia ymmärtämään, kuinka vaarallista peliä tuo pelasi. “Sulta voi mennä henki.”

“Tiedän”, Lloyd tuskastui ja siirtyi pois Colen sylistä. “Minä tiedän, Cole. Ei sun tarvitse kertoa tätä mulle”, hän kimpaantui. Lloyd otti tukea ovenkarmista ja yritti nousta pystyyn. Hän halusi pois vessasta, sillä hän oli istunut siellä omasta mielestään jo turhan kauan. Lloyd pisti kaiken energiansa lattialta nousemiseen mutta hän epäonnistui siinä. Jalat eivät kantaneet, ja hän päätyi takaisin Colen syliin. Lloyd kirosi hiljaa ja katsoi Colea anovasti. Cole hymyili tuolle hieman ja nousi pystyyn lattialta. Hän ojensi kätensä Lloydille ja auttoi tuon jalkeilleen. Lloyd tukeutui Colen hartioihin.

“Mihin sä haluat mennä?” Cole kysyi huojuvalta nuorelta. Lloyd näytti unohtaneen heidän äskeisen keskustelun kokonaan, eikä tuo tuntunut välittävän siitä sen koommin. Lloyd vilkaisi itseään peilistä ja kavahti kuvajaistaan hieman. Häntä katsoi peilistä puolialaston, kalpea ja likainen raukka. 

“Suihkuun”, hän vastasi päättäväisesti ja otti epävarman askeleen eteensä. Cole äännähti myöntyvästi. Hän tuki Lloydia, kun he kävelivät hitaasti mutta varmasti kohti kylpyhuonetta. Lloyd huojui epävarmasti puolelta toiselle aina, kun tuo koetti ottaa askelta eteenpäin. Oikeastaan Cole joutui lähes kantamaan Lloydin kylpyhuoneeseen, sillä Lloydin kävelystä ei meinannut tulla yhtään mitään. Hän kuitenkin sai nuoremman sisälle huoneeseen lievän henkisen taistelun jälkeen.

“Menetkö itse vai tarvitko apua?” Cole huolehti. Hän ei halunnut, että nuorempi kaatuisi ja löisi päätään lattiaan. Lloyd nojasi pesukoneeseen ja katsoi suihkun suuntaan. Hän tiesi tarvitsevansa apua, mutta hän ei halunnut aikuisen miehen pesevän häntä. Lloyd haroi hiuksiaan ja huokaisi. “Lloyd?” Cole kysyi uudestaan. Lloyd havahtui ajatuksistaan ja änkytti vastauksen.

“Ju-juu. Mä pärjään”, hän vakuutti. Cole ei silti lakannut epäilemästä Lloydin kykyä pysyä pystyssä, vaan hän jäi seuraamaan nuoren haparoivia askeleita. 

“Varmasti?” 

“Ei tässä ole hätää, mene vaan. Ja jos viitsit, toisitko mulle puhtaat vaatteet?” Lloyd kysyi ystävällisesti. Cole nyökkäsi ja jätti pojan peseytymään rauhassa. Hän jäi oven taakse kuuntelemaan hetkeksi suihkun ääntä, sillä hän halusi vain varmistaa, että Lloyd ei kaatuisi. Lloyd tuntui pysyvän pystyssä, joten seuraavaksi Cole suuntasi kohti pojan huonetta. 

Saavuttuaan Lloydin makuuhuoneen eteen, hän avasi oven ja häntä vastassa odotti kaaos. Toki huonetta ei kukaan ollut vielä kerennyt siivoamaan yön tai aikaisempien päivien jäljiltä. Cole kierrätti katsettaan sotkuisessa huoneessa. Lattialla lojui vaatteita, sänky oli petaamatta ja kaikilla tasoilla oli tavaroita, jotka eivät sinne kuuluneet. Cole käveli sänkyä vastapäätä olevan lipaston luokse ja etsi sieltä pojalle päällepantavaa. Hän yllättyi, sillä Lloyd tuntui omistavan hämmästyttävän paljon eri vaatteita. Yleensä nuorukainen kulki mustissa housuissa ja vihreässä hupparissa mutta lipastosta löytyi useita asukokonaisuuksia. Vaatteita penkoessaan Cole tajusi itsekin olevan puolipukeissa, sillä hänen päällään oli vain kiireessä puettu t-paita. Hän ei kuitenkaan välittänyt siitä, vaan valkkasi Lloydille vaatteet lipastosta. Hän etsi alusvaatelaatikosta pojalle housuja, kun hänen kätensä osui johonkin muoviseen. Cole laski käsissään olevat vaatteet lipaston päälle ja siirsi alusvaatteita pois tieltään. Cole tajusi, mihin oli osunut. Laatikossa oli useampi lääkeruisku, jotka olivat ilmeisesti käyttämättömiä. Cole ei voinut uskoa silmiään. Hän ei tiennyt, että Lloyd myös piikitti itseään. Cole otti muoviruiskun käsiinsä ja katseli sitä järkyttyneenä. 

“Cole!” Lloyd huudahti ovelta ja marssi sisälle huoneeseen. Hän oli vielä suihkun jäljiltä kostea, eikä hänellä ollut muuta kuin pyyhe vyötäisillä. Poika näytti säikähtäneeltä ja vihaiselta samaan aikaan. Lloyd käveli nopeasti Colen luokse ja nappasi ruiskun häneltä. “Mitä sä teet?” Lloyd tivasi. 

“Mä olin… etsin sulle vaatteita ja-”

“Älä koske niihin”, Lloyd laittoi ruiskun takaisin laatikkoon ja sulki lipaston. Cole ei tiennyt mitä sanoa, joten hän katsoi omaksi parhaakseen olla vain hiljaa. Cole perääntyi lipaston luota ja istahti nuoremman sängylle. Hän huokaisi ja katsoi edessään seisovaa nuorukaista surullisena.

“Miksi?” Cole sai sanottua ääni murtuen. Lloyd nielaisi, eikä osannut heti vastata kysymykseen. Hän nojasi lipastoon ja katsoi lattiaan. Lloyd risti käsivartensa ja koetti piilottaa kyynärtaipeissa olevia pistojälkiä. Cole tuijotti Lloydia odottavasti. Hän oli niin pettynyt nuoreen. “Kauanko?” Cole koetti saada vastausta irti pojasta.

“E-ehkä vuoden, melkein kaksi”, Lloyd sopersi. Hän oli menettänyt kokonaan käsityksen ajasta, eikä hän ollut varma, milloin hän oli tarkalleen aloittanut piikittämisen. Lloyd ei halunnut keskustella asiasta enempää, sillä hän tiesi Colen suuttuvan siitä. Hän vain huokaisi ja katsoi poispäin miehestä. 

“Heroiinia?” Cole kysyi, Lloyd nyökkäsi. 

“Alussa se oli heroiinia. Nykyään menee enemmän amfetamiinia ja kokaiinia… Lopetin heroiinin käytön, koska se vain puudutti. En saanut siitä mitään irti”, Lloyd jatkoi hiljaa. Cole puri hampaitaan yhteen ja koetti taistella itsensä kanssa, jotta ei alkaisi huutamaan Lloydille. Lloyd aisti, että Cole oli vihainen ihan syystä. Hän ei uskaltanut sanoa enää mitään, hän vain seurasi sivusta Colen elehdintää ja ilmeitä. "Tai kipulääkkeistähän se alkoi."

“Mitä kaikkea sä oot käyttänyt?” Cole jatkoi kuulusteluaan. Lloyd oli hieman haluton vastaamaan kysymykseen, sillä hän tiesi, ettei läksytyksestä tulisi sen jälkeen loppua. Cole kääntyi katsomaan Lloydia vihaisesti. 

“Mmm, ehkä parempi kysyä, mitä mä en ole käyttänyt”, Lloyd sanoi. Cole joutui huokaisemaan uudelleen. Hän hieraisi otsaansa ja koetti hillitä sisällä myllertävät tunteensa. Lloyd painoi katseensa uudelleen lattiaan ja jäi odottamaan jatkokysymyksiä mutta niitä ei tullut. Sen sijaan, Cole nousi sängyltä ja käveli ovelle. Lloyd katsoi hänen peräänsä hämmentyneenä. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi mies käyttäytyi noin. Cole katsoi lipaston edessä seisovaa nuorukaista sanattomana. Hän pudisti päätään, ennen kuin hän katosi käytävään jättäen Lloydin yksin huoneeseensa.

Cole vaelsi käytävällä omaan makuukamariinsa. Hänen seuraaviin suunnitelmiinsa kuului vaatteiden vaihto ja aamupalan nauttiminen. Ehkä hänen kuitenkin pitäisi käydä ennen sitä suihkussa, sillä hän ei ollut kerennyt tehdä sitä edellisenä päivänä jostakin syystä. Hänellä ja Jaylla oli mennyt autoillessa yllättävän myöhään ja heidän paluumatkansa alkoi vasta sitten, kun Kai lähetti viestin ja pyysi Colea hakemaan Lloydin pois baarista. Takaisin tullessa Cole vain heitti Jayn pikaisesti pois kyydistä ja suuntasi takaisin keskustaan. Lloydin hakemisen jälkeen hän oli kaatunut oikeastaan suoriltaan sänkyyn ja nukahtanut, olihan kello ollut jo reippaasti yhden jälkeen yöllä hänen palattuaan Lloyd mukanaan. 

Cole keräsi vaatekaapistaan puhtaan vaatekerran mukaansa ja päätti lopulta kuitenkin ottaa virkistävän suihkun. Hän käveli muitta mutkitta uudelleen kylpyhuoneeseen ja riisuutui. Valkoinen laattalattia oli vielä kostea Lloydin jäljiltä mutta se ei sen koommin Colea haitannut. Cole heitti likaiset vaatteensa pyykinpesukoneen vieressä olevaan hänelle nimikoituun koriin. Kaikki siivosivat ja puhdistivat omat sotkunsa ja tämä koski myös vaatteita. Cole oli onnellinen systeemistä, sillä hänen tai kenenkään muunkaan ei tarvinnut koskea toistensa likaisiin vaatteisiin. Joskus hän oli joutunut tekemään poikkeuksia hävittyään typeriä vetoja Kain tai Lloydin kanssa, minkä takia hän oli päätynyt pesemään heidänkin pyykkinsä. 

Mies tepasteli suihkun luokse ja väänsi hanan auki nopealla liikkeellä. Hän tunsi lämpimän veden iskeytyvän pisaroina hänen päälaelleen. Hän huokaisi. Milloinkohan suihku olisi viimeksi tuntunut yhtä rentouttavalta kuin nyt? Cole antoi veden valuttaa hänen huonon vireensä lattiakaivoon toivoen päänsärynkin katoavan siinä samalla. Harvoin se kuitenkaan lähti pelkällä vedellä ja Cole uskoi tarvitsevansa särkylääkkeen ennen kuin kipu yltyisi sietämättömäksi. Cole nosti sormensa painamaan ohimoita, jotta kipu hälvenisi edes vähän. Se ei kuitenkaan tuntunut auttavan, joten Cole päätti ottaa lääkkeen suihkun jälkeen. Sitä ennen hän kuitenkin peseytyisi kunnolla. Enempiä aikailematta mies nappasi metallisesta seinäkorista shampoon, jota levitti hiuksiinsa ja hieroi sitä ympäriinsä samalla vaahdottaen kunnolla. Paksut hiukset tarvitsivat huolellisen pesun joka kerta, kun hän kävi suihkussa. Toki jokakertainen pesu saattoi vaurioittaa hiuksia mutta Colen ymmärrys ei riittänyt tunnistamaan vaurioita, mikäli niitä edes oli. Cole siirtyi pesemään kehoaan saippualla, joka tuoksui voimakkaasti kanelilta ja pähkinältä. Hän piti voimakkaista tuoksuista, vaikka sai kanssa-asukit välillä juoksemaan ulos huoneesta haukkomaan happea. Viime aikoina hän oli kuitenkin koettanut hillitä hajusteiden käyttöä ihan vain ollakseen reilu jätkä. Pesuaineen tuoksu monesti sekoittui tupakansavuun, joten ne yhdessä loivat melkoisen tappokombon, aiheuttaen vielä kaksinverroin pahempia hengenahdistuskohtauksia muille.

Cole pesi itsensä loppuun rauhassa ja väänsi sitten suihkun hanan kiinni. Hän otti pyyhkeensä naulakosta ja kuivatteli hetken kylpyhuoneen lämmössä. Cole käveli lavuaarin eteen ja pyyhkäisi kosteutta pois peilistä. Hän tunnusteli kädellään leukaansa, jossa pisteli kevyt sänki. Cole ei ollut kerennyt ajaa partaansa hetkeen mutta se ei haitannut häntä. Cole oikeastaan piti siitä, että hänen kasvoillaan oli merkkejä miehuudesta. Hän avasi peilikaapin ottaakseen sieltä särkylääkkeen, joka todennäköisesti taltuttaisi hänen orastavan päänsärkynsä. Mies heitti pillerin suuhunsa ja joi perään mukillisen vettä. Kyllä päivä lähtisi vielä käyntiin. Cole jatkoi hiustensa kuivaamista, jonka jälkeen hän siirtyikin jo pukemaan. Hän vetäisi ensiksi jalkaansa mustat bokserit - aivan kuin hänellä muun värisiä alusvaatteita olisi -, minkä jälkeen hän puki sinertävät farkut ja mustan topin. Cole jätti hiuksensa auki ja asetti pyyhkeensä kuivumaan ennen kuin astui takaisin käytävään.

Cole maleksi keittiöön, jossa Kai istui Jayn seurana. Molemmat olivat pöydälle kertyneistä astioista päätellen jo kerenneet syödä aamupalansa. Cole kulki kaksikon ohi, pörröttäen samalla Jayn hiuksia kevyesti. Jay naurahti hieman miehen eleelle ja toivotti tuolle hyvät huomenet. Kai hörppi kahviaan ja katsoi Jayta kysyvästi kohottaen kulmiaan. Jay heilautti kättään välinpitämättömästi sekä pudisti päätään koettaen saada Kain unohtamaan äskeisen. Kai nyökkäsi suurieleisesti, ikään kuin tajuten jonkin merkittävän asian noiden kahden välisestä suhteesta ja jatkoi kahvinsa juomista. Hän selasi samalla pöydällä lojuvaa lehteä. Cole käveli jääkaapille ottaakseen sieltä aamiaistarpeita; leipää, jugurttia ja hedelmiä. Cole piti ruuanlaitosta, ja olikin yleensä se, joka laittoi talonväelle ruokaa. Cole hyräili hieman päässä soivaa kappaletta samalla kun kyhäsi itselleen syötävää. Hän katsoi tyytyväisenä aikaansaannostaan, nosti ruuat käsiinsä ja istuutui Jayn viereen, Kaita vastapäätä. Cole alkoi syödä leipäänsä hiljaisuuden vallitessa keittiössä.

“Miten Lloyd jaksaa?” Kai avasi keskustelun. Hän ei nostanut katsettaan lehdestä, vaan luki sitä keskittyneenä. Tai ainakin oli lukevinaan. Cole katsahti pöydän toisella puolella istuvaa miestä suu täynnä leipää. Hän nielaisi ja koetti miettiä sopivaa vastausta kysymykseen. Kai vaikutti hieman ärsyyntyneeltä, minkä hän toki ymmärsi. Olihan mies valvonut puoli yötä vessan lattialla kuunnellen jatkuvaa oksentamista ja vähän väliä itkemistä. Kai käänsi lehdestä uuden sivun ja siemaisi kahviaan.

“Hän ei oksenna enää ja sain hänet käymään suihkussa”, Cole vastasi iloiten pienistä saavutuksista. Kai nyökkäsi hitaasti ja kohotti katseensa Coleen. “Ja löysin Lloydin huoneesta ruiskuja”, hän jatkoi hiljaa. Jay henkäisi ja peitti suunsa kädellään. Hän näytti hämmästyneeltä, vaikka hän oli perillä Lloydin riippuvuudesta. 

“Nytkö se myös piikittää?” Jay ihmetteli ääneen ja koetti piilottaa järkytystään. Cole ja Kai nyökkäsivät.

“Se on tehnyt sitä jo pari vuotta”, Kai huokaisi turhautuneena. Cole katsoi Kaita kysyvästi.

“Miten sinä siitä tiesit?” Cole tuhahti. Hän luuli Lloydin kertoneen asiasta vasta äsken hänelle mutta ilmeisesti hän oli kertonut siitä myös Kaille.

“Sain tietää yöllä vessassa. Lloyd kertoi mulle oikeastaan kaikesta kaiken”, Kai ilmoitti ja vilkaisi molempia miehiä. “Hän haluaa päästä huumeista irti mutta koska addiktio on niin vahva, ettei hän ei usko kykenevänsä päästämään irti niistä.” Cole pyöräytti silmiään ja hieraisi otsaansa.

“Miten olisi terapia? Tai vieroitushoito?” Jay ehdotti puuttuen samalla keskusteluun. “Tai siis, molemmista voisi olla apua Lloydille”, Jay yritti muotoilla lausetta uudelleen. 

“Ai mistä olisi apua mulle?” Lloyd sanoi väliin. Nuorukainen oli liikkunut huoneestaan keittiön ovelle niin hiljaa, etteivät muut olleet kuulleet hänen saapumistaan. Pöytäseurue käännähti katsomaan ovelle lievästi yllättyneinä. 

“Sun ei pitänyt kuulla tuota”, Cole aloitti epävarmana. “Me mietittiin vaan sun tulevaisuutta ja-”

“Mitä vitun tulevaisuutta mulla muka on?” nuori sähähti kiukkuisena. Taas se alkoi, ylenpalttinen niskuroiminen ja mielensä pahoittaminen, kun Cole vain tarkoitti hyvää. Lloyd ei suostunut edes kuuntelemaan Colen lausetta loppuun ilman, että oli suurinpiirtein juoksemassa ovesta ulos.

“Lloyd, älä viitsi. Me halutaan vaan auttaa sua”, Cole pyysi rauhalliseen sävyyn. Nuori pudisti päätään ja kääntyi vihaisesti ympäri. Hän ei sanonut sanaakaan enää vaan lähti harppomaan takaisin omaa huonettaan kohti. Kaikki kolme katsoivat nuoren perään hämillään. Cole nojasi kyynärpäällään pöytään ja painoi sormillaan nenänsä vartta. Häntä turhautti, suunnattomasti. Jay vilkaisi Kaita kysyvästi ja nyökkäsi oven suuntaan.

“Mä meen puhumaan sille”, Kai sanoi noustessaan ylös penkiltä. Hän siivosi nopeasti omat astiansa pois pöydältä ja lähti Lloydin huonetta kohti. Jay ja Cole jäivät kahden keittiön pöydän ääreen täyteen hiljaisuuteen. 

“Cole”, Jay aloitti hiljaa. Hän laski kätensä vanhemman hartioiden ympäri ja halasi tätä puolittain. Jay nojasi omaa päätään Colen käsivarteen. “Mä tiedän, että tää on sulle äärimmäisen rankkaa. Me kaikki koetetaan tehdä kaikkemme Lloydin eteen mutta jos se ei itse halua muuttua-..”

“Niin kukaan ei voi pakottaa sitä siihen. Tiedän, Jay”, Cole kuittasi lauseen loppuun ja käänsi katseensa nuorempaan. Cole oli paininut samanlaisen helvetin kanssa vuosikausia, sillä hänen äitinsä oli käyttänyt itsekin huumeita. Lopulta karu kohtalo vei naisen hänen ottaessa vahingossa yliannostuksen metamfetamiinia. Cole oli ollut 14. Lillyn kuoleman jälkeen hän sai ottaa vastuun kaikesta hänen ja isänsä kotiaskareista. Cole joutui aikuistumaan aivan liian aikaisin. Ne vuodet olivat verottaneet häntä ja se näkyi nyt käsittelemättömänä traumana sekä suojeluvaistona. Cole oli itsekin koettanut lääkitä kipuaan päihteillä mutta hän epäonnistui siinä. Humalassa tunteet vain iskivät kahta kauheammin päälle, joten siksi Cole ei yleensä edes juonut. Tupakka puolestaa turrutti hermot sekä ajatukset ja Cole käytti sitä nykyäänkin keinona paeta ongelmiaan.

“Hei… Mitä jos unohtaisit Lloydin hetkeksi?” Jay ehdotti, nopeasti suukottaen Colen poskea. Jay siirsi kätensä silittämään Colen vielä kosteita hiuksia. Vesipisarat tipahtelivat Colen topin selkämykselle. “Miettisit vaikka sitä, kuinka kivaa meillä oli eilen.” Colen kasvoille kohosi pieni hymy. Heillä tosiaan oli ollut kivaa ennen kaikkea sitä yöllistä härdelliä. Vanhempi käänsi katseensa Jayhin, jonka poskilla oli hento punoitus. Cole otti Jayn kainaloonsa ja kumartui suutelemaan nuorempaa. Jay vastasi suudelmaan mielellään.

“Onko tämä sun tapa saada mut unohtamaan kaikki?” Cole sanoi irtauduttuaan suudelmasta.

“Mm, joo. On se”, Jay nyökkäsi ja suukotti rakastaan uudelleen. “Etkä sinäkään näytä pistävän pahaksesi.” Cole naurahti matalasti. Jay nojautui lähemmäs, tahtoen lisää Colen kosketusta. Aivan kuin Jay ei olisi sitä saanut tarpeeksi yöllä. Joskus Colea ihmetytti Jayn kyltymätön halu mutta hän ei voinut siitä nuorta miestä syyttää. Hän oli ollut itsekin samanlainen Jayn ikäisenä. Cole suuteli Jayta uudelleen, mumisten jotain vasten tuon huulia. Jay ei ottanut siitä selvää mutta se ei häntä haitannut.

Heidän kuhertelulleen tuli yllättäen stoppi, kun Kai kipaisi takaisin keittiöön huultaan purren. Cole ja Jay ottivat toisiinsa hieman etäisyyttä, jotta heidän keskinäinen lääppimisensä ei näyttäisi epäilyttävältä. Kai oli kuitenkin kerennyt huomata sen jo mutta päätti olla kommentoimatta asiaa sen kummemmin. Jay oli tahtomattaan paljastanut Kaille jo liikaakin aamiaisella, joten suutelemisesta kiinni jääminen oli loppupeleissä pienin kaksikon murheista. Cole katsoi Kaita kysyvästi, joka näytti aivan siltä, kuin hänellä olisi huonoja uutisia.

“Se karkasi. Ikkunasta”, Kai mutisi vääntelehtien käsiään. “En ehtinyt edes sen huoneeseen, kun Lloyd oli jo poissa.”

“Voi helvetin helvetti”, Cole kirosi ääneen. Hän ei yleensä sitä tehnyt mutta tämä oli yksi niistä kuuluisista keinoista, joilla Cole purki turhautumistaan. Kello ei ollut edes kymmentä ja nuori oli jo kerennyt lähteä uudelleen ulos. Colen mielessä vilisivät kauhukuvat siitä, mitä poika kerkeäisi tehdä itselleen seuraavien tuntien aikana.

“Kyllä se tulee kotiin sieltä. Ainahan se tulee”, Jay vakuutti. “Se varmaan vaan tarvii aikaa miettiä.”

“Ei mua se huoletakaan vaan se seura. Mä en halua, että se vetää taas pään täyteen”, Cole vastasi hiljaa. Hän tökkäsi leipälautastaan kauemmaksi. Yhtäkkiä hänellä ei ollutkaan enää nälkä, sillä huoli täytti hänen vatsansa kokonaan.

“Lloyd varmaan meni ennemminkin selvittämään päätään, eikä vetämään uusia perseitä”, Kai kommentoi Colen aavistuksen turhan huolehtivaista asennetta. “Älä ole turhaan huolissasi, kyllä se pärjää.”

Mutta Cole oli. Häntä huoletti liikaa. Lloydin epävakaus ja piittaamaton käytös eivät auttaneet yhtään Colen murheiden poistamisessa. Ennemminkin ne tuottivat hänelle vain lisää päänvaivaa että stressiä.

“No joo, ehkä te ootte oikeessa”, Cole lopulta myöntyi. Silti hänen rintaansa kalvoi epämiellyttävä tunne siitä, että jotain oli pahasti vinossa. Hän kyllä osasi luottaa Lloydiin mutta eilisen jälkeen luottamus oli enemmänkin kuin huteralla pohjalla.


End file.
